The Second Time Around
by cullenbabe
Summary: After a divorce that neither anticipated, Bella and Edward find themselves trying to make a new life without the other. A year after their separation, they bumped into each other in a party, both shocked to learn that the other is starting to date again.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Stephenie is a genius. She owns twilight and its characters. SM, Twilight and Rob own me.

----------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1 : BROKEN PROMISE**

**BPOV**

"I will love you forever. We will never ever be apart." he lovingly whispered into my ear and sealed that promise with a deep, toe-curling kiss. Electricity coursed through my veins like crazy as I responded to him with all the love and passion that was in me.

"Forever", I whispered back, smiling, as I slightly pulled away from him. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that my eyes were shining with so much love for this beautiful man standing before me.

That was 5 years ago.

Things were so much different now.

***************************************************

Putting away the last of the boxes that kept my stuff, I sighed and wiped my hands on my skinny jeans to clear my hands of dust. _Need to take a shower after this anyway_, I thought to myself.

I've just moved to Seattle into my new apartment, ready to start my new life. I looked down to my left hand, rubbing my now-bare ring finger with my thumb. I kinda miss the thin band that used to be there. Suddenly, I felt the all-too-familiar tightening in my chest, as if my heart is being squeezed. I looked up quickly, closed my eyes and reminded myself to breathe deeply. _Keep calm, Bella. Breathe. Relax. There's no turning back now. This is your new life, your new chance. You just have to move on and keep on going. But I miss him, _another voice in my head insisted._ I really, really, really miss him. _Aaarggghhh!!! STOP! Times like this, when voices in my head just start "arguing", I feel like I'm on the verge of losing it! A part of me KNOWS it's best to move on but a big chunk of my being just …. can't forget him.

"Him" is my Edward. Oh, yeah! I forgot. He's not "my Edward" anymore. Stupid! I sighed again and moved to the balcony. I gripped the railing tightly, the skin on my knuckles stretched thinly as I applied pressure on the cold metal. My brown hair whipped wildly around me as the wind tried its best to wreak havoc through the strands. When I closed my eyes, there, his god-like face appeared before me. _I still love you, Edward._ I whispered in the wind though I know he can't hear it. Hot, fat teardrops started to slide down my cheeks. I didn't care to wipe them away knowing that fresh ones will just appear. Breathing shakily, I looked down at the busy streets before me. There's life going on down there. I need to be a part of that. I steeled my resolve as I breathed in shakily. _Live this new life, Bella. There is no other way_. I knew now that by next week, I will walk among the busy crowd that I see below me. I will try to move my feet and put on a brave face. I will pretend to be alive though I know in my heart I am just existing. My Edward took my soul with him as well as my heart. It almost killed me. I almost stopped breathing when we realized we could not be together anymore. He was my life. He was my air. He was my husband.

"Forever" was not for us after all, I sadly smiled to myself as I walked back in to embark on a life that is without Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shoutout to all the lovelies who read my story, added it to their favorites list and left reviews!!! This is my first try at writing fiction so when I got the alerts from my email I was ECSTATIC!!! You made my day, guys! Honestly though, it just felt good that somebody out there is enjoying my work. Here's another chapter that I came up with today. Hope this works with the first one….**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the goddess who breathed Twilight.**

**Chapter 2 : ****His Life**

**EPOV**

"Goodbye, Dr. Cullen!", Jessica waved shyly as she gave me a sweet smile. _Nice girl. Too sweet. Not for me,_ I thought to myself. I gave her a lopsided smile back, waved and briskly stepped out of the doors of the Seattle General Hospital into the glaring sunlight where I worked. Wiping my tired face with my cool hands, I sighed and walked wearily to the hospital parking lot where my car was waiting for me. As I fished my keys out of my pocket, instantly the effects of the 30-hour work shift worked its way into my body. My fingers shook a little so I took a deep relaxing breath. I threw in my white coat on the front passenger seat, inserted the key in the ignition slot. As I waited for my car to warm up, my thoughts started to drift again.

This is what I've been avoiding for the past year – "free time" when my mind begins to think of _her_. Instantly, a dull ache that had nothing to do with heart disease started to throb in the center of my chest. I balled my fist. Firmly and repeatedly, I hit the gnawing pain behind my sternum. Who am I kidding? No physical pain can rival this torture. Nothing I do, no medicine I take can make this ache go away. Well, no legal drug, that is. And no matter how bad this pain gets I won't swing that way. I just have to deal with it -- deal with the pain of losing the love of my life, my one true love, my wife… my ex-wife, Bella. And how do I do it? The only way I know how is to work myself till I'm too numbingly exhausted to stand or even think.

Yes, it's been a year since I have seen her. One would think that the separation, the distance, the absence would make it easier for me to forget her. But the opposite is what's happening to me. It's like there's a huge space left in my heart when we said our "goodbyes". No party, no festivity, no holiday and heck! no girl can patch up this big, gaping, empty, festering, aching hole. _I think I'm doomed to just be miserable for the rest of my life without her._ This thought stewed in my dog-tired mind as I pulled up in my parking slot.

As I walked in the mirror-lined elevator, a vibration set off in my pocket, jolting me out of my reflections. I dug into my pants for my cellphone, flipped it open and held it to my ear.

"Hello there, honey!", a deep, seductive voice called out cheerfully on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Rose" I answered hoarsely, the fatigue affecting my voice.

"Well, I just wanted to remind you about the thing we're going to this Friday," she announced. No "how was your day at the hospital?" or "are you hungry?". That is Rose. Well, those are questions usually asked by a girlfriend… or a wife, I reminded myself as another bout of the throbbing pain grew in my chest again. Without even trying, my thoughts floated to images of a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl moving with such grace and purpose in the kitchen as tantalizing smells of food simmering on the stove waft in the air. _Reality, Cullen! Snap out of it!_ Sighing, I walked into my pad and slumped into the soft couch. Heaven!

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Sorry," I chuckled as I positioned a fluffy pillow behind my head. "What time will I pick you up again?".

"Oh, Eddie! I knew it!", I can almost see her perfectly made lips pouting as she wailed. "The party starts at 8, so be here at my place around 7?", she offered seductively.

"Wait. It will take an hour to get to the venue?".

"No, silly. It's really near but I need you to come early so we can have a bit of time for…. ourselves. You know?" she whispered suggestively.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do. No promises though. But I'll try to be early, ok?" I answered wearily, running my hand over my face again. I slowly kneaded my forehead and closed my eyes.

I heard Rose's incessant chatter but I couldn't make sense anymore as to what she was saying. I pulled the phone away from my ear a bit, slightly irritated. I just sighed deeply again. Well, she must be really excited about that damn party. She might be excited to hear your voice, a thought came to me. But somehow, if that was true I couldn't find the reciprocal feeling in my heart. Hmmm.....

Without saying goodbye to the woman I was talking to (and I swear I didn't mean it), the cellphone dropped from my hand as much-needed sleep claimed me. There I lay on the couch, fully-clothed with my scrubs, socks and all.

A few minutes later, my hands started twitching as dreams filled my mind. Unconsciously, I reached out to the beautiful face that appeared before me, my hand touching nothing but air. _I love you, Bella. I want you back,_ I mumbled. She smiled as I felt my heart swell with joy. How I miss that sight! Tears started to stream down my face as my eyes suddenly opened. _She's gone_. I sobbed, gripping my chest tightly. This damn ache just won't go away!

I just let the hurt wash over me as it mixed with the weariness that still persisted.

After a while, the Sandman must have finally pitied me as I slowly felt the heaviness in my eyes. Oblivion, at last.

--------------------------------------------

There, there. how was that? hmmm...... i know my chapters are short but I definitely will try to make them longer next time. athough personally, i dont like chapters that are too long. what do you prefer?

I welcome suggestions and comments. but just be kind, ok? honestly, I'm not good at handling criticisms LOL! hahahaha this is all done for fun and let's not get too serious ok?;p

again, thanks to the sweethearts that added my story to their favorites list and put me on story alert. heartfelt thanks to all of you. I'd be happy to hear what all of you think about this chapter so please, please leave me some love and review. deal? ;p

Next chapter is going to be dedicated to Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Emmett and Tuscany**

**BPOV **

This is heaven. Soaking in the tub with my favorite strawberry-scented bubble bath has always done wonders in relaxing me. Today is no exception. I totally need this. The prospect of mingling with strangers tonight is totally messing with my nerves.

A year abroad and the events of my past have brought changes in me that I know were irreversible. The upside being my improved social skills. I was new in town though and I haven't met a lot of people here. So, to be slightly terrified of the night's events at this time seemed permissible to me. _I got to get out there. Emmett's going to be there to help me_, I thought to myself.

Emmett. He never fails to make me smile or laugh. I shook my head ruefully as memories of his light-hearted ways flash in my mind. He is an irony of sorts. Tall and muscular, one would be intimated, frightened even, at the sight of him. But when he opens his mouth one would realize that he's a charming, hilarious and kind-hearted man. Like a teddy bear. There was never a dull moment with him. He was somewhat of a lifeline of sorts during the darkest time in my life.

Standing from the now cold bath water, I slowly stood up, holding on to the wall, not trusting my clumsiness, pulled the plug of the drain and rinsed myself off. I then grabbed the fluffy white towel near the bathtub, thoroughly dried my body and wrapped it around me.

I glanced at the metallic wall clock hanging on the wall near my bed. Six fifteen. Wow. I didn't realize I spent so much time in the bath. Time to get dressed. Emmett will be here in forty-five minutes, punctual as always. He was predictable in that way. Unlike…. I grimaced and shook my head to steer my thoughts from going back to the past.

Focusing on the task at hand now, that is, to make myself presentable. I slipped on my lacy white strapless bra and matching thongs. Up next: hair and makeup. I blowdried my hair, brushed it until it shone and deftly pulled it up into an elegant chignon. Meticulously, I applied make up that was suitable for the evening, emphasizing a smokey effect for my eyes. I dabbed perfume on my pulse points and slid on the black Versace strapless gown that I especially picked for tonight. This one set me back a few thousands but it's worth it. Standing before the floor to ceiling mirror that's on one side of my walk-in closet, I turned around, surveying my appearance, the diamond earrings and matching bracelet that I wore winked as I did so. Hmmm… I gave myself a small smile and a nod of approval. This will do.

A minute before the clock registered seven o'clock, I heard three quick raps on the front door. Sliding my feet into my black, strappy Manolos, I walked towards the front door. When I opened it, I almost gasped. There's Emmett, casually resting his left shoulder on the door jamb, looking absolutely gorgeous.

I waited for my heart to beat double time. It never came. I just sighed.

"Hello, Bella", he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on my cheek. He pulled me to his warm body, wrapping his arms around me. I felt him rest his lips on the top of my head to leave a kiss there, too.

"Wow! You look amazing", he said as he smiled down at me, his eyes sparkling with frank admiration. A blush slowly crept to my face as I looked down to hide it from him.

"Thanks, Emmett. You don't look too bad yourself," I answered back, making him laugh.

"Right. So, where's the noodles you've been bragging about?" his voice booming as he rubbed his hands together and strutted towards my kitchen. He was truly very confident without being too fresh. Sometimes, I envy him this. He's my total opposite.

I walked past him, my heels clicking on the laminated floor. Grabbing my mitt, I reached into the warming oven for the baking dish I left there for Emmett.

"I hope I don't disappoint you. Oh, and that's cannelloni with spinach and ricotta cheese topped with creamy marinara sauce, Emmett. Not just your run-of-the-mill noodles," I smirked as I served it on his plate.

Rubbing his hands together, Emmett picked up the fork that I placed earlier on the table and scooped a hefty amount of warm pasta into his mouth. "This is fricking delicious!", he moaned, taking another generous forkful. "Where'd you learn to cook this? It's out of this world!"

"Remember the old lady that was the caretaker of the villa where I stayed in Tuscany? She might have given me a few secrets in Italian cooking.", I said, tracing my finger on the shiny table top, not meeting Emmett's eyes.

He nodded vigorously while chewing with so much gusto. Well, he must really like my cooking. This is one of the aspects I love about it. Well, aside from the magic that seems to come out of mixing different ingredients together to come up with a sumptuous dish, the pleasure of seeing someone enjoy my creation personally brings me so much satisfaction and fulfillment.

_**In Tuscany, a year ago.**_

Emmett and I met in Tuscany last year. After I left the pad that Edward and I shared in New York and went into my self-imposed "exile", I returned to my parent's house in Long Island. After our divorce was finalized, I couldn't bear to stay in American soil. I felt like I was drowning in the memories so I decided to pack up, leave and hop into the plane to a family friend's villa. To Tuscany. The unknown. Strangers all around. Frightening. But what convinced me to go was that there were no memories attached to Edward there.

My brother Jasper arranged with the Denalis that I was staying indefinitely. They were long time family friends and didn't mind that one bit. He felt so guilty that he couldn't be with me that time. He lived in California with his wife Alice. He was too far and too busy as well. And honestly, I was inwardly relieved. I wanted to wallow in my own grief. The swirling maelstrom of negative emotions in me were too much. I had to go alone. Thankfully, my brother and sister-in-law understood and didn't insist that I stay with them in LA.

When I stopped the car in front of the villa, my eyes almost bugged out of my head. I was used to opulence. The lifestyle of the rich and famous wasn't bizarre to me. But this… what's before me was indescribable. Words escaped me. A most amazingly lush garden with pastel-colored flowers blooming everywhere wrapped around a modest-sized mini-castle in tan-colored, rustic bricks.

I walked in the cobblestone path that led to the entrance of the villa where I was greeted by a kind, olive-skinned lady with a wrinkly face. She was Marcella, the caretaker.

For the first few weeks, I pretty much locked myself in the guest room. Marcella would bring my meals and often would stroke my head or rub my back as I sobbed under the covers. She never inquired about my heartache. For that, I was grateful.

One warm, sunny morning, about 3 months after I arrived in the villa, I peeked out into the garden just outside the French windows of my room. Colorful and fragrant flowers peppered the perimeter of the lot. The heavenly sight before me inspired me enough to get dressed in Capri pants and white lycra blouse and go out for a drive.

Despite my raging thoughts, I was able to take in the soothing sights around and near where I was staying. I was on my way when suddenly, my rental car sputtered and just gave up on me. That's when Emmett drove up with his sleek, black Aston Martin, pulled to the curb and gave me a warm smile.

"Buon pomerrigio, signorina!", he greeted with perfect Italian accent. He was wearing a Harvard University shirt. I thought to be bold and ask if he was American.

"Buon pomerrigio! Do you speak English?" I asked, wrinkling my nose in doubt.

He nodded and walked over. As it turned out neither of us could figure out what's the matter with my car. He offered to drive me back to the villa.

From then on, he visited me. We never got together regularly but when he did come over, we would talk. Well, he usually did much of the talking, really. But indeed, he was so easy to converse with. He was never pushy, only accepting the bits of information that I was willing to reveal. When he senses that I start to emotionally withdraw, he would make a witty remark and say goodbye.

Emmett left after two months. He was just on vacation after all. He was on his way back to Seattle to start working for his family's PR firm. He mentioned that he knew of this really famous chef who was looking for a "right-hand man", like an apprentice, and probably would be interested in my qualifications. I told him, I'd keep it in mind but couldn't commit to anything in the near future. He never failed to keep in touch; emails, text messages, phone calls. There was no way he was going to make me forget him. A few times he came back and eventually, I opened up to him. He learned about my past and the reason that led me to this quiet, isolated corner of Tuscany.

"You can come back to Seattle with me, y'know? I know you're safe here but… are you sure being alone's the best for you right now?", he asked me one night, his deep blue eyes filled with concern. I looked sideways at him as we sat on the wrought iron bench, surrounded by heady scent of the flowers in the well-manicured garden.

"I'm not ready to go back yet, Em", I whispered sadly to him, my eyes brimming with tears. He gently lifted his hand and wiped away the tear that fell on my right cheek.

"Sshhh. I'm sorry I asked. Don't cry, please. Please, don't," he moved closer and pulled me to him until my body rested on his solid chest. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I know you have an idea how I feel about you, Bells. I don't want to push you but…" he held my shoulders and gently turned my upper body so that I can look straight into his eyes. He really is very handsome -- wavy blond hair, piercing blue eyes, sensual lips and dimples that appear each time he smiles (which was very often). What sane, hot blooded female wouldn't fall for this amazingly wonderful and handsome man? Me, apparently. Let me correct that. I might be insane and I just don't know it yet. I obviously feel dead inside so it's no big surprise to me that I was immune to his charms. But sometimes I wished that I felt different towards him….

"I really care for you a lot, Bella. I want to be around you all the time. Being far from you really sucks big time", he chuckled, suddenly making light of the situation. "plus my phone bill's sucking my savings dry", he shook his head a bit. The smile disappeared suddenly. "I want to be the one to make you forget him and what happened between you two. Can you please give me a chance?" he almost pleaded with me and it broke my heart a bit more. He really is very sweet and kind to me. To turn him down would be truly foolish but I know I wasn't ready to jump into a relationship again -- specially with the knowledge that my heart still beats for only Edward. It would be so unfair for Emmett if I give him less than a hundred percent of my heart.

"Em", I reached out for his hand that was resting on his lap. "You've been a great friend to me. But …. I want to be fair to you. I'm not ready. I don't want to make you wait for something that I'm not sure I'll ever be ready for again", taking a deep breath, I stared up into the starry night sky, more tears leaking out of my eyes.

-----

Chapters 4 and 5 coming up in the next few hours….. ain't I such a good girl?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Same thing. SM owns twilight and all its characters ;p **

**---------------------**

**CHAPTER 4 : BEGINNINGS**

**BPOV**

Images of the past coursed through my mind.

I met Edward when I just turned eighteen. It was love at first sight for both of us. We met at a send-off party that Renee threw together the summer before Jasper went off for college. Edward came with one of Jasper's friends.

I tried to lock myself up in my room since wild parties weren't really my thing but when I came back up after grabbing a drink and a sandwich from the kitchen, I found one of Jasper's female friends lying unconscious on my bed, drunk. I couldn't well stay with her there. So, off I went to the library. Thankfully, the party animals must have been repulsed by books so nobody dared go in there. For me however, it was a refuge. I was painfully shy during those times so I stayed away from the noisy crowd in the house.

I was engrossed in a book. I looked up when the door creaked open. A tall, male figure walked in. He froze suddenly when he saw me curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace. My heart skipped a beat and then thumped thunderously as our eyes met and locked.

"Hi", he finally broke the silence, running his fingers through his messy, bronze hair. I just nodded in greeting because I couldn't trust my voice enough to speak. In the well-lit room I was clearly dumbstruck at the perfection of his face. All he needed were wings and a white gauzy robe, add a bit of sparkle, and I swear I could have mistaken him for an archangel. His eyes were piercing green, his nose was straight and perfect, his brows were straight, not thick, just right. He had thick dark eyelashes that naturally-curled upwards, his jaws were angular and his lips were perfect. My heart skipped like crazy as I ogled him. He's beautiful.

I just stared at him for what seemed like a really, really long time.

"It's crazy out there. I think I need a few minutes of peace. Can I join you in here for a bit?", he asked, seemingly slightly nervous.

"Sure", I managed to say in a squeaky voice and motioned to the other end of the couch. Wow! Great job, bella! So eloquent! I almost wanted to hit my head with some blunt object. Good thing I couldn't get my hands on any at that time or I wouldn't be conscious enough to talk with Edward.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he held out his slim hands, never breaking our eye contact.

"Bella Swan. Actually, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan. But people close to me just call me Bella. And I like that better than Isabella. So, just call me Bella". Word vomit. _Great! Now you've convinced him you're an idiot!_ I inwardly chastised myself as I reached out to shake his outstretched hand. _Was my palm sweaty? _Ugggh! As soon as his warm hand closed over mine, I felt currents shoot from where our hands touched up through my arm and suffused my entire body. I looked up to him in alarm as I almost withdrew my hand, confused and uncertain as to what I just experienced. He seemed stunned as I was but he never let me go. He just gave me this most breathtaking crooked smile, revealing even, white teeth. I swear if I wasn't sitting my knickers would have dropped to the floor! He could've been a model for a toothpaste commercial for all I know.

He said he was going to stay for a few minutes but he actually stayed for a long time in the room with me. We talked and talked nonstop. I learned about his family, from his dad, Carlisle, who was a doctor and a genius who won a Nobel Prize for one of his discoveries that contributed greatly to the field of medicine, his mom, Esme, an interior designer with her own designing firm that's commissioned by a lot of popular stars in Hollywood, politicians and other prominent people. He was an only child. I learned that his father had high expectations from him. He was a musical prodigy when he was younger but later on decided to follow his father's footsteps to become a famous doctor as well. He's already in med school. I learned how dedicated he was to his studies. This was the path that he really wanted to pursue. He said he wanted to achieve really great things in the field. With the intensity that I saw in his eyes, I was undoubtedly convinced of his passion and dedication towards it.

We were interrupted when the door opened again and a raven-haired guy with bulging muscles peeked in. "There you are! It's time to go, Edward". He was introduced to me as Jacob Black. "I'll just wait for you in the car. Nice to meet you, Bella!" he announced, slurring a bit. Edward looked over to me. I'm glad at least one of them is sober enough to get behind the wheel. A part of me died a little knowing that he's leaving.

"I have to go", he said, his green eyes looking deeply into my brown ones. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself. Ah, he didn't want to leave yet! That made me smile knowing that he wants to stay with me.

Before I knew it, he moved closer to me. Closer. Closer until our thighs touched. A few more inches and his lips will touch mine. My eyes fluttered close right at the exact moment that I felt his lips warmly brush my lips. It was achingly sweet and tender. I felt little jolts of electricity running through my veins. The slow fire started to build up until our slow, testing kisses became torrid and passionate. I've never been kissed this way before. My heart felt like it wanted to jump right out of my chest. God, this man can kiss! I reached up and ran my fingers through his wild hair and slowly slid my hands down his muscular back. So sexy! I wanted to feel more. My hands weren't the only ones busy that's for sure. As our tongues met, tasted and fought each other, his hands explored my body. He was touching my skin all over and setting fire to it. I didn't want him to stop.

From then on, we were inseparable. When he went back to school, physically we weren't always together but there was never a lapse of communication between us. He would visit me during weekends or I would go to him and stay in his dorm. I was taking courses in the famous culinary school nearby but my schedule wasn't really that hectic yet.

My parents were never around. Charlie and Renee were always busy with their lives -- he, with his business and mergers and Renee with her social "commitments". When they had nothing to do in our town, they would jet off to a foreign country to sightsee or do what rich tourists like them do while abroad. So, nobody really stopped what's quickly turning out to be a very serious relationship between Edward and I – even if I was very young then. Jasper, my older brother, had his own life to live and never really had the time to "guard" me. I won't have any of that anyway. I was way too much head over heels in love with Edward that nothing could stop me from seeing him. (_Come to think of it, I still am)._

Almost halfway through the school year, he became extremely busy. He barely had time for me and this caused me great stress. I would cry a lot, missing him terribly. One time he unexpectedly visited. I was crying on my bed, my eyes puffy and swollen. "Baby, what's the problem? I'm here", a velvet voice suddenly whispered as I felt the bed dip with his weight as he sat on the soft mattress.

I whipped up to see the godlike beauty of my beloved boyfriend. I cried out, sobbing and just threw myself in his outstretched arms.

"I'm so miserable without you, Edward",

"Honey, I'm just a phone call away", he said in a soothing voice.

"That's different. It's not enough anymore. I don't want to be away from you again. I'm so lonely here without you.

"I can't be here with you 24/7 , Bella. You know that. I've got stuff to do over there".

My sobs got louder as I pushed him away and buried my head in the pillow. I really was so unhappy without him. I don't care about the logical reasons for being separated anymore. There was a constant feeling of loss, as if I was incomplete without him beside me. (And If I was really honest with myself, I'd admit that I was a tad obsessed with my boyfriend.)

"Oh, Bella. Don't be this way. You know I love you", he earnestly whispered into my ear, gathering my hair to one side so that he can see my tear-streaked face, kissing my temple tenderly. I can hear the truth in his words but still that didn't stop my wailing. He sighed deeply as he rubbed my back, trying to soothe me.

"Why don't you come with me then?". My head came up swiftly. I stared up at him, wiping my eyes with the tears that flowed, blurring my vision.

"Why don't we get married and you can stay with me?", his eyes shining with so much love.

I shrieked and flung my arms around Edward. "Yes! Yes! I'll marry you! I love you, Edward!".

He hugged me back tightly, wearing a crooked grin that makes him look so delicious. "I've wanted to bring you with me when school started again but I didn't want to take you away from all this," he said, motioning to my huge bedroom with all the beautiful furnishings and other expensive stuff that any girl would wish for. I was raised in comfort after all. Yeah, as if any of that mattered when nobody was around all the time -- especially if my love, my Edward, wasn't around. Nothing matters without him.

"You're the only one that matters to me. You know that. Wherever you are, that's where happiness is for me,"

He kissed me passionately. He poured all of his emotions into his kiss as he usually did, leaving me overwhelmed and breathless. I stroked the side of his face gently after we pulled apart. This man is going to be my husband, I thought. My heart swelled in its cavity and a wide grin lifted the corners of my mouth and then my cheeks.

"I love your smile", Edward smiled, too, cupping my face in his large but slim hands. "I love you with all my heart. It breaks my heart to see you crying, you know. I hate it. I want to see you happy and smiling all the time", and then kissed me again, chastely at first and then his tongue flicked out to taste my lips and then my tongue. I responded eagerly.

"Then let's be together", I quipped, landing a loud smack on his glistening lips.

"Let's!", he echoed, returning my kiss.

I shed no more tears after that.

-----

Chapter 5 is already done. needs a bit more editing though. i'm considering putting that on hold so I can insert Edward's POV for this chapter. or I can do that for chapter 6.. comments, anyone? reviews are welcome -- makes me write faster and all that wink wink ;p


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight. **

**-------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 5: Unravelling**

**BPOV**

The next summer, we were married. It seemed so far away from the time when he first asked me but somehow I got by and tried to be really patient until I became his wife. The preparations for the wedding kept me busy anyway so that helped, too. Thankfully, Charlie and Renee came (although I wouldn't have been surprised if they just sent over some ridiculously expensive wedding gift in place of their absence).

Edward and I revealed our engagement to Renee and Charlie when we were having dinner together at home one evening (a rather rare event). Charlie sat motionless, stilling the wine glass in his hand that was on its way to his lips. Renee looked normal and accepting enough but couldn't help to chirp out, "are you pregnant, Bella?". Charlie almost choked on his food. Trust my mother to break the ice!

I was getting my hair done when Jasper came in the room and introduced Alice, a pixie-like girl with spiky hair and the most bubbly personality I've ever seen in a girl. She was really nice and I liked her. They met in California. The love and adoration between the two of them was very evident enough. Little did I know that she was going to be my sister-in-law. I have absolutely no complaints with her.

Edward and I spent a month touring France for our honeymoon. It was very romantic. I was over the moon in love and happy.

I moved permanently to Edward's apartment in New York which was a couple of blocks away from NYU where he studied. Esme and Carlisle fixed up the place to make it appear less of a bachelor's pad. Esme made sure that the kitchen was endowed with the most contemporary cooking equipment. She spared no expense because according to her, it was going to be "my domain" after all. She really was so sweet to do that for me.

When school started again, my great big bubble of bliss burst.

I've always known that Edward was driven but I never really fully realized just how much until I lived with him. He really poured himself into his studies. When he got home, he'd either be catching up on sleep or his head would be buried in his thick medical books. I was left to a quiet house most of the time. We had our happy times as well, don't get me wrong. But my sadness seems to be magnified because I knew just how happy we could be during the times when his mind was detached from obsession with his ambitions.

I, on the other hand, took courses in the French Culinary Institute. I wanted to be a chef and open my own restaurant someday. So, I eagerly took the classes that I was interested in. I was busy with my studies, too. I didn't exactly bum around and just wait for Edward. But when I get home and he's not there, I just … miss him. I hated going to an empty house. It reminded me so much of a life with Renee and Charlie.

The loneliness just grew and grew everyday. It didn't help that I was a loner. I never felt comfortable with people so I just basically kept to myself.

To my great surprise, on our third year together, I started to feel sick a lot, was hungry and sleepy more often than normal. I had a hunch that I might be pregnant. The thought of finally having a little baby to be with everyday, to have a child with the person that I love most in this world, made me ecstatic. I didn't bother telling Edward about my suspicion. I wanted it confirmed before I even utter a single word to him. He never was around enough to even notice my symptoms so I decided to keep it a secret from him.

Of course, I worried slightly about the repercussions of having a baby now and how it would affect my plans with regards to my career. But I was willing to put that on hold if it means that I have to dedicate all of my time to our child.

I looked at the stick that I just peed on minutes ago. Two lines. I stared at the oval bathroom mirror and I felt the glow of happiness just radiate off me. I'm pregnant! I can't wait to tell Edward.

One evening, I cooked herb roasted pheasant with wild rice stuffing, added a very light and refreshing salad to it plus a positively sinful dark chocolate crème brulee with caramelized bananas to go with it. Sumptuous! I'm sure he'll forget his name after he partakes of this meal. A smile played on my lips as I visualized him looking absolutely satisfied, leaning back on his chair, patting his full stomach contentedly. As I hustled in the kitchen, I played in my mind the best and most dramatic way of revealing my surprise to Edward. My doctor has confirmed my condition when I visited her for a check up. _Yes. All systems are go! We have a baby on the way. God, I can't get over it! I'm going to be a mom! Edward -- a dad! We're going to be parents!_ I could barely contain my excitement.

I started cleaning up, picturing how our baby would look like. Hmmm…. She (I've decided I wanted a girl) will have Edward's eyes and lips, cheekbones, hair… heck! I wish she'll be the exact female version of her dad. Our little angel! I sighed. I imagined taking her to the park, pushing her on the swing, her bronze hair (of course, she's going to get that from Edward, too!) bouncing on her back and shoulders as she goes. When she grows bigger, we'll make cookies and cupcakes and top them with colorful icing and those nice colorful sprinkles that I can get from the store. We'll have so much fun together! By that time, I'm sure Edward will be less busy in the hospital and the three of us will just be the happiest family ever!

A happy family. Together. Something I never had growing up. Renee and Charlie were nice enough parents but they weren't really around much when I was growing up. The nanny seemed more like my mother. I knew that I'll be a totally different mom than Renee. I hope to be. I will be.

I hurriedly set-up the dining table with the finest red linen Esme bought for us and braced myself for a romantic, candlelit dinner with my husband. When I finished, I folded my arms in front of my chest and looked at my handiwork. _Edward can't miss this! He'll definitely guess that I have special news for him. I'm so excited! _

I dressed up in the sexiest and skimpiest black dress in my closet. Why not take advantage of my slim figure while I still have it? Seven months from now, and probably a few more months after, I'll never look amazing in a dress as body-hugging as this.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I've been asleep on the couch for God knows how long when I heard the front door open. Rubbing my drowsy eyes, I sluggishly looked up to see a weary-looking Edward come in, tossing his coat on the black armchair nearest the door. Even looking haggard, he's still the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

"Hi, baby. I'm sorry. There was just too much to do today",

My husband looks so tired. He was exhausted. He didn't even have the energy to eat what I slaved over in the kitchen earlier.

I felt hurt. But my feelings have to take a backseat now.

We just sat on the couch, side by side, as he massaged his neck. I reached over and replaced his hands with mine. I rubbed his neck and tried to relax his knotted neck muscles.

"You look beautiful", he said, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. He slowly rested his head on my lap and pulled me down gently to kiss me. "I love you", he whispered. I smiled into his kiss and stroked his forehead. Instantly, he fell asleep.

The next few days came and went.

I was aiming for the perfect time to break the news to him that I was pregnant and it never came. He was just so busy, like his mind wasn't even there. I wanted my secret revealed to him in a very special and unforgettable way. So I patiently waited for our perfect moment and kept my mouth tightly shut.

One Thursday afternoon (a few weeks after I found out), I came home early from school because of cramping that I've been feeling since early in the week. I shrugged it off as normal. I never knew how serious it was until I felt something wet in my panties and warm liquid started to trickle down my legs. My eyes grew wide like saucers as the realization started to dawn on me that this was definitely not normal. And DEFINITELY not good.

The wooziness that I've also been feeling intensified. The cramping more severe now, I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. The warmth seemed to be trickling faster down my legs. _Call Edward! _a panicked voice screamed in my head. I wanted to move but my legs were so wobbly and weak so much so I couldn't get up from my position._ I can't lose my baby! Our baby! I need help!!! Now! Call Edward!!!_

Before I could do or think of anything more, I passed out on the cold, bathroom floor.

I woke up in a hospital bed, the sterile smell of the hospital filling my senses. There, in the corner sat Edward his hands gripping his head, elbows resting on his knees. He looked so broken. I've never seen him this way before. He always seemed confident.

"Edward". I whispered hoarsely. He looked up and I wanted to quickly look away. His sparkling green eyes were dark now, haunted.

He knew.

From the tortured way he looks, he's confirmed without words what I feared most: I lost our baby. My heart clenched. A huge lump formed in my throat, like somebody suddenly jammed a cloth there. Like socks, maybe. My breath caught until I felt like I was suffocating. A loud moan escaped from within me. It turned into a sob and then a wail and erupted into a full-blown weeping filled with grief, pain, devastation. Loss.

"Honey, Bella. It's going to be okay. Sssshhhh", he came to me, enveloping me in a tight embrace. He was crying, too.

Our baby's gone.

He didn't even know and now our baby's gone.

I stayed a few days in the hospital. When I came out though I was changed. I spiraled into a deep depression. Edward tried to stay with me during the next couple of weeks after I was discharged from the hospital but he couldn't sustain it. He was just too busy and in too deep trying to follow his father's footsteps. He really was very brilliant that I didn't have the heart to ask him to stay with me during my dark time. He had a bright future ahead of him that I felt I would hold him back if I asked him to be with me.

The depression just kept on getting deeper and the resentment in me grew. I felt like he didn't even grieve for our child! I was getting more and more angry as the months crawled by.

It came to a point where I couldn't look at him. And then I knew we couldn't be together anymore.

I love him still. So much it hurts. But there was just too much loneliness, resentment and grief in me now. I was drowning in it and I was dragging him down. I was convinced he wasn't happy with me anymore. At that time, I was sure that in the state I was in nobody would be happy around me.

Almost a year after my miscarriage, I packed my suitcases and waited for him to come home. I told him I was leaving and that we can't be together as husband and wife anymore. I explained to him that I couldn't go on and that I needed to go away.

I didn't know when I can come back, when I can get out of this blackness I was in. My uncertainty would definitely be unfair to him. I wouldn't be the reason for him to put his life on hold. I didn't tell him this.

He cried, crushing me tightly to him as if he never wanted to let me go. He begged me to stay. But the negative feelings in me just swelled. I had no way to get out of the deep pit of despair I was in. I cried into his warm, unyielding embrace for a moment and pushed him away.

I needed to leave. Edward had no choice but to accept that.

That was the last time I saw him.

A year ago.

It seemed like forever to me.

--------------------------------------

----------------------------

Alright! Now I've revealed what tore these two lovebirds apart. What did you think about this chapter?

Thanks again to those who left reviews. I truly appreciate them. They indeed make me write faster! :p One reviewer mentioned that this story reminded her of Romeo&Juliet, them being both young, wealthy and so much in love. Actually, I was surprised about this because the famous pair (R&J) didn't really come up in my mind while I was writing this. I love them but they weren't really my inspiration for TSTA. Most of you would notice some variations in the traits and personal circumstances of B&E and the other characters here. I've just read a loooooot of FFs and I love almost all of them. (I've practically neglected my two kids because I've been spending too much time in front of my laptop since I "discovered" fanfics about 2 months ago yep. Weird, huh? thank goodness for nannies) But eventually, I wanted to have a different kind of Bella that was used to good things in life. I think I just wanted her to really "enjoy" being a girl, choosing to wear fabulous clothes not because Alice forced her to do it. I also wanted an Edward that was close to reality – a man who may look perfect but really wasn't when it comes to nurturing relationships. So, my Edward here, though his love for B is true, his ambitions, passion for work and the expectations placed by people close to him prevents him from having a good marriage with Bella. I think those who've lived with workaholics would know just what kind of damage it does to relationships.

Questions are very much welcome. Just send me a private message or include it in your review and I will try my best to answer them.

Oh, and by the way, would a lot of you like it if I place steamy lemons here? I'm kinda nervous about that. So, been arguing in my head whether I should place a lot of that here or not. But definitely, there will be some. I'm gunning for probably 10 chapters for this story. If it becomes longer, that will definitely be a pleasant surprise for me. Actually, now I'm amazed that I even made it this far hehehe

Happy weekend, everyone!!! ;p


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: UNEXPECTED**

**BPOV**

"Did you just stick out your tongue at me, Mr. Emmett McCarthy?", I was half surprised, half amused at his reaction when I teased him about his appetite. He almost finished off the food I cooked that could have fed about 3 to 4 people. There was something so funny about seeing a full-grown man nearing his thirties sticking his tongue out like a 7-year old kid.

We were on our way to the charity benefit for soldiers in Iraq hosted by one of Emmett's biggest clients. I've been told how obscenely wealthy this man, Mr. Eric Hale, is. Emmett couldn't turn down his invitation. Nurturing client relations is a must in his field after all.

He drove up to a massive, gated mansion. In front of it was a long, C-shaped driveway, encircling a huge fountain with an elaborate marble sculpture of something that looks like two entwined sea nymphs.

We were greeted by a uniformed butler as we walked through the wide double doors, asking politely for our coats. As I turned to Emmett, he held out his muscular arm to me and I hooked my left arm through it. I breathed deeply to calm my nerves.

Tinkling laughter, hushed talking and an almost overpowering, heady mixture of perfumes welcomed us as we walked through the foyer to the brightly lit ballroom, a gigantic crystal chandelier hung majestically above it. Before us, elegant women in evening wear and sparking jewelries and dashing men in their designer suits chatted animatedly with each other -- the crème de la crème of Seattle high society. A string quartet was playing a complicated piece. Hors d' oeuvres, champagne and wine overflowed.

"Hello there, Emmett, my friend!", bellowed a gruff voice. I turned my head around to see a tall, well-built, handsome blond man with deep blue eyes smiling jovially as he sauntered towards us. I could have mistaken him to be in his mid-forties but Emmett has told me earlier that he was in fact almost 60 years old. Aging seems to be really easy on the wealthy.

"This is my daughter, Rosalie." Beside him stood the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. She was wearing an all-white, figure-hugging gown that made her appear like a Grecian goddess, her long blonde hair curling daintily around her shoulders. Her eyes were as blue as her father's, like the ocean on a clear day. I held out my hand to shake hers and so did Emmett. I looked sideways to see his reaction to the "vision" before us but he was just smiling down at me. He didn't even seem to notice her.

"Hello. I'm Rose", she uttered, shaking our hands confidently as her father introduced us to her. She was like an apparition. There's no denying her exquisite beauty but when I stared into her eyes, I saw a hardness there that seemed to unnerve me.

Her eyes kept on wandering to the foyer.

"Your date's not yet here? Better mingle with the guests, Rose. Remember we need these people to be generous tonight. Why don't you go and butter them up a bit, sweetheart?" her dad cajoled, gently pushing her away. She nodded to us and wandered off towards a group of matronly women.

"That doctor friend of hers doesn't seem like good news to me. Always late, sometimes doesn't show up at all", he said pensively, sipping from his crystal wineglass. "She's crazy about him though", he chuckled then tipped his head back to finish off his wine. He talked with us for a bit and then politely told us to mingle, dance and enjoy the party.

"There you are!", I heard Rose call out in relief. She was standing not more than twenty feet away from me. She rushed to the entrance of the ballroom, her white gown swaying around her curves as she walked. I shifted my eyes to see who just came in.

My eyes almost popped out of its sockets.

It can't be!

A pang of wild panic started bubbling within me as well as the sudden urge to hide and escape.

Standing beside the beautiful blonde is the bronze-haired, angel-like creature that haunts me, who tortures my every thought and still occupies my heart.

Edward Cullen.

He's the "doctor friend" Mr. Hale was talking about? ROSALIE's "doctor friend"? God, no!

Emmett turned to me, clueless that I was freaking out inside. With an impish grin, he asked "Dance with me?", holding out his right hand, palm up. I placed my left hand in his and allowed myself to be led to the dance floor. He enveloped me in his arms. As he swayed with me, my eyes looked up as if magnetized by an unknown force.

Edward's green eyes stared back at me. My heart jumped.

Rosalie was chattering beside him, hugging his waist but he seemed to be oblivious of her.

I quickly looked away and buried my head on Emmett's chest to hide my eyes and my now flushed face.

_Should I ask Emmett to leave now?_ _No. He needs to be here. I just have to be mature about this_, I thought to myself and considered locking myself in a closet or a bathroom or hiding behind one of those tall plants in the corner.

"Let's rest for a bit. Come on, let's go outside to grab some fresh air", he whispered as he circled my waist with his arm and led me to the French windows on one side of the massive dance floor.

The air was a bit chilly. I couldn't help but shiver.

"Here. Let me warm you". He rubbed my arms with his hand and tucked me closer to his side. When he thought that wasn't enough, he shrugged off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. I almost laughed because it ended almost to my knees.

"The Hales really went all out with this "shack", huh?" he joked, spreading his arms out to the beautiful view in front of us. The doors we came out of led to an expansive patio that had another fountain in the middle and a courtyard surrounding it. For some reason, I was instantly reminded of The Sound Of Music where Maria and Captain Von Trapp danced in the party scene. There were a few marble benches lining the courtyard. Tall ornamental trees encircled the whole area. It really was a magnificent sight to behold.

"Thanks for coming with me, Bella. It would have been a boring night, otherwise", Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts, circling his hand around mine.

"Thanks as well, Emmett", that's all I managed to say. Well, I couldn't exactly tell him "I'm glad I came" since this night is turning out to be wreaking disaster on my emotions.

"I wanted to take you somewhere really quiet so that you and I can celebrate your new beginnings here in Seattle but this could do for now, huh? But I promise I'll give you a proper Seattle welcome soon".

We stopped in front of the fountain where a small cherub stood in the middle, water flowing out of the small trumpet he was holding.

"It's such a beautiful night, huh?" I softly said, looking up at him, trying not to think of who I just saw. I can't let this night be spoiled for Emmett. It really was sweet of him to take me out tonight. I didn't really mind if this was related to his job or something. He was just so easy to be with. _Like a dear friend_, a small but unwelcome voice whispered inside my head.

"I agree." He paused. "And you…", he turned me to face him, "are more beautiful". He leaned down and planted a tentative kiss on my lips. I barely had time to either pull away or respond (I wasn't sure what I was going to do anyway) when he jerked and silently muttered, "Fuck!".

"I'm sorry", he grinned apologetically and reached into his pocket to fish out his vibrating cellphone. He barked "Hello!" into it and uttered "Uh-huhs".

"You sure you need the info now, dad? I was in the middle of something really important". He winked at me, smiling, his white teeth almost glinting in the night. "Okay. Okay. I know this is big money. I get that. Let me go get that paper you wanted".

"I'm sorry, Bella. Let's go inside for a while. I need to get something in the car for a bit and call my dad back. He needs something from a file I have in there. Big client shit and all that".

Shaking my head I said to him dismissively, "It's fine, Em. You go. I'll just stay here for a while and meet you inside later", I replied, needing time to recoup my shattered nerves.

His brow furrowing a bit, "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you here alone…" he trailed off.

"I'm going to be fine. No mugger's gonna get me here tonight", I laughed and waved him off.

He held me by the shoulders, stared deeply into my eyes and asked, "Can I kiss you again?" Without waiting for my answer, he bent his head, eyes closed, and covered my mouth with his warm lips, pulling my body closer to his. I was starting to feel dizzy when he pulled back. This was the first non-innocent kiss that Emmett has given me. In the past, he would just give me a peck or a smack, or a "non-invasive" kiss on the lips. But this one was different. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't like it. I did. He was a really good kisser after all. But the emotions that came with the kiss, that's what I'm watching out for. I couldn't help but compare how I feel about him and how I still feel about Edward.

Emmett rested his forehead on mine as he took deep, calming breaths. Our bodies were pressed closely together so I could feel his very telling arousal.

He gave me another tender kiss on the forehead and walked back inside.

I stared up into the night sky. A big, fat full moon shone down on me, a sense of calm washing through my body. I closed my eyes to relish it. Walking to one of the marble benches partially hidden by a bush to one side of the courtyard, I took off my shoes, wiggling my toes in front of me and played with the blades of grass underneath my feet.

_Somebody up there must be playing with me_, I thought, grimacing, suddenly picturing angels huddled together, snickering, as they looked down on what transpired earlier. _What's a little heads up, huh? _I whispered into the dark, wrapping my arms around me.

I'm not yet ready to see him.

He's still as handsome as I can remember though he really looks ….. tired… and sad. A big part of me wanted to push Rosalie away and hug Edward. That big part still wants to be the one to comfort him.

He has her now, I reminded my self.

And I'm no longer a part of his life.

**---------------------------- **

**Finally, some Bella and Edward interaction for you in the next chapter!**

**Reviews are welcome, really! ;p don't be shy to leave a quick "hello", a shoutout, whatever :p **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

BPOV

**Suddenly, female laughter filled the air.**

**Somebody must be coming this way.**

**And then I froze. Along with the female came a male voice. A very familiar one. I deprived myself of hearing that velvety voice for one whole year. **

**It was Edward's.**

**I wanted to run and go back inside but I found that I was paralyzed, absolutely motionless and rooted to where I sat.**

**The couple walked towards the fountain exactly where Emmett and I were stood earlier. The female, Rose, tossed something in the fountain, laughed and sashayed to where Edward was. Yes. She sashayed, and not just "walk" like regular women do. I resisted the urge to wail like a banshee, run to her and pull her magnificent hair out. **

**She then circled her arms in a possessive manner around his neck in a way that reminded me of a boa constrictor strangling her prey. It's her I want to strangle, I sneered at the thought. She tiptoed so that she can kiss Edward right smack in the lips.**

**My heart must have stopped beating. **_**No! No! No!**_** were the words that screamed in my head. My palms ached and I realized I was tightly digging my long, manicured fingernails into it.**

_**Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!**_

**I wished that the ground underneath me would just open up and swallow me. Right here. Right now. I'm not ready. **_**I can't deal with this! I can't!**_** I shook uncontrollably with the emotions I felt at that moment. I felt feverish and nauseated all of a sudden. I wanted to run away, at the same time yearned to run towards Rose and push her away from Edward. My heart and my mind were in such a havoc. Confusion. Hurt. Jealousy??? No. I don't want to feel that. I shouldn't. I had no right to anymore. **

**Stop kissing, already! The wildly panicking voice screamed in my head though no sound came out of my lips.**

**The kiss seemed to go on forever. Finally, I just shut my eyes and prayed for it to be over.**

"**Roossse!", a voice called out. It sounded like her father**

**When I opened my eyes, she was gone. Edward was alone, hands shoved in his pockets as he passively stared at the water gracefully spouting from the immobile figures on the fountain. He lifted his hand and pushed back errant locks that fell on his forehead**

_**I must leave. Now! **_**I thought as my heart pounded erratically in my chest. **

**I got my left heels, wrapped the straps around my calf and locked it in place. My hands shook so badly I couldn't seem to lock the dainty buckle of my other shoe. I looked and my eyes widened, startled to see Edward as he purposefully ambled towards my direction. I'm sure he hasn't seen me yet. He must have heard my hasty movements in the dark. Fuck it! I'm not waiting for him to find me here. I quickly clutched my other shoe in my right hand, hurriedly (and therefore, clumsily) stood up and tried to limp-half run as fast as I can towards the house with only one high-heeled shoe on. I tell you it's no easy feat. And it definitely wasn't a graceful exit for me.**

"**Wait!", he yelled. His voice immobilized me for but a second but in the next, I started to increase the pace of my stride. I almost broke into a full run. But there was no way I was going to escape him since I had to pass his line of sight to get to the door.**

**He grabbed my elbow to stop me in my tracks. He held me with just the right amount of force so that I can't get away and I won't get hurt at the same time.**

**In the night air, up close, I inhaled deeply. That was a mistake. His unique Edward scent mixed with hints of his perfume and the fragrance of the flowers that surrounded us in this almost magical place suddenly seduced my senses. I slightly stumbled, dizzy from this sensory overload. Unmistakable tingling currents ran from his body to my arm where he touched me. Shivers ran up and down my body. How can one, innocent touch be so …. exciting? He gently took my shoe from my hand. My jaw almost dropped to the floor when he knelt and lifted my bare foot, slid my shoe into it, tied the traitor straps around my calf and set in place the tiny buckle.**

"**Thanks", I muttered.**

"**How've you been?" he tenderly whispered. His voice was so smooth. I forgot just how soothing it was. Now, he was stood straight and tall in front of me, all handsome and delicious, and oh so close! His fresh masculine scent tickled my senses. I wondered where I got the strength to fight the fierce urge to wrap my arms around him, hug and kiss him senseless. But I just stood stiffly on my spot, trying to maintain a cool façade.**

"**Fine", I curtly replied, fidgeting with the cuffs of Emmett's jacket that's still wrapped around me.**

"**Interesting evening wear you've got there", he teased, pointing to it, a small crooked grin appeared on his lips. I looked away quickly as my heart bounded at the sight of his perfectly-shaped, soft-looking mouth. Those lips are positively dangerous (and talented), I suddenly thought as I remembered the kisses we shared (and more).**

"**It was cold." I shrugged in an effort to be nonchalant.**

"**You saw that didn't you?" he asked simply. He was never one to beat around the bush.**

"**What?" raising my eyebrows, I tried appearing innocent.**

"**The kiss."**

**I nodded dumbly, my eyes swept the courtyard as I sought an avenue to escape this gorgeous man and the crazy emotions his nearness brought me. Great! And he's not even touching me!**

"**It's none of my business anyway. You're free to kiss whoever you want."**

"**I wasn't kissing her", he said matter-of-factly, shaking his head.**

**I stared at him, dumbstruck.**

"**I've still got 20/20 vision, you know? I saw what I saw and you were definitely kissing her", I said pointedly, my eyebrows shot up.**

**He chuckled, seeming to find something amusing with what I said. The nerve! I've never known him to be a liar. And here he was, denying something that I've just witnessed not even ten minutes ago. Men!**

"**I didn't kiss her. She kissed me".**

**I shook my head in disbelief. "Don't get technical with me! You two were kissing. For a long time".**

"**Were you timing us? It was just a quick kiss, Bella".**

**OK. I'm getting angry now. I felt the blood boiling under my skin as my face heat up. I could be wrong though. It just FELT like a loooooongg kiss to me.**

"**I didn't know you to be the jealous type", he quipped, that wicked, crooked grin made its appearance again. I wanted to trace it with my lips and taste it. I'm seriously in trouble, I know!**

**Again, I shrugged to make light of the situation. "It doesn't matter to me anyway. You're free to do whatever you want. Again, you can kiss whoever you want to kiss. And I can kiss whoever I want to kiss." I tried to step aside to make my much anticipated getaway.**

"**What if you're the one I really want to kiss?" he challenged, stepping in front of me to block my movement. My breath hitched, mouth gaped open in surprise. He then swooped down and kissed me. He was gentle at first but continued at a more demanding pace. Without even thinking, my instincts kicked into gear as I returned his kisses with equal passion. Our tongues collided, tasting, sliding over each other. We went at it like we've been in the desert too long without water or food. Here, now we finally found our sustenance. His hands found their way under the oversized jacket I wore, one pressed on the small of my back, the other urgently caressed my bare back (thanks to plunging backlines) up and down, as he pulled me closer to his hard body. I felt my body blaze in heat. **_**This is what Dr. Edward Cullen does to me, ladies and gentlemen!**_** I almost whooped. My hands did their own roaming not just on his strong, muscular back but on his butt as well. I felt his thick hardness press insistently, demandingly into me as his lips moved down to passionately ravage my neck, my collarbone, the sensitive areas of my ear and the hollow below it. I gasped so loudly I'm sure anybody nearby could hear me.**

**I suddenly heard the bushes rustling behind me. A small, furry squirrel scurried across the paved floor. That small interruption was enough to snap me out of my lust-ridden haze. I suddenly pushed him away like he had a disease or something. **_**What the hell were we doing making out in public like this?**_

"**I'm sorry! " I mumbled as I strode away from him, not meeting his eyes.**

"**I'm not", he replied and chuckled lightly behind me.**

**Although that "kiss" shook my world, I told myself that I should never see Edward Cullen again.**

**EPOV **

I helplessly stared at her as she half-ran towards the house, my hands tucked in my pocket. My feet itched to run after her, imprison her in my arms, abduct her from this place and that man she came here with and never let her go ever again. The biggest mistake of my life: letting her go. I fought the urge to sob as I touched my swollen lips as I remembered the kiss that we just shared. Oh God! My dreams pale in comparison to the real thing for sure. She felt like heaven in my arms. A twinge of pain pierced me as I saw her beautiful, gaceful back covered by that heinous masculine jacket owned by that fucker she might call "her date". God! I wanted to punch him in the mouth when I saw them on the dance floor. But fuck, he was huge! I'd better get some training so I can bring down that monster. I'd better do it real soon.

As I stared longingly at Bella's retreating figure, the pain that once again pierced me almost left me breathless I remembered the night she left our home.

I was shocked to see her here tonight. I almost had a coronary! She was more beautiful than I could remember. She seemed to be more confident now. Was she jealous of Rose? If she only knew that she still holds my heart in her small hands. If there should be somebody jealous, it should be Rose. She knew that I wasn't looking for a girlfriend but she was still content to take what little affection or time I give to her. I met her at the hospital when she came in for a sprained ankle. The culprit? Five inch-heels.

Bella accused me that I kissed Rose. I really didn't. It was Rose who kissed me. Probably at Bella's vantage point she didn't see me turn my head a bit so that the kiss aimed towards my lips landed on the corner of my mouth. I wouldn't have touched her lips with mine earlier if it came from some other woman's mouth! That would just gross me out. My love, my Bella, doesn't deserve that.

Bella. How I still love her with all my heart. My body still aches for only her. God! I still feel hard just thinking about how her supple body felt under my hands. Rose, despite her beauty, never evoked this kind of obsessive desire I have for Bella.

She's here in Seattle! Small world. I can't wrap my head around it. Out of 50 states, probably thousands of cities and towns here in America and we meet here tonight. What does this all mean? Is this fate trying to push us back together? Will she take me back?

I pushed my hands through my hair and rubbed my nape. I still love her. With all my heart. I let her go before because she wanted her freedom, her space. I don't want to see her turn her back away from me again. I'm going to do everything to win her heart once more. I'll beg, plead, swallow my pride, give away my soul if I have to. I can give up even my work. I'll do EVERYTHING just so she can be my wife again. If I lose her this time I'm sure it would destroy me.

I thought back to her last remark before she went in the house. The hell if I'll just stand on the sidelines and allow anybody to touch and kiss her! If she's going to be kissed, I'm going to make sure that guy's going to be me. Only me.

With a silent prayer and a fervent wish that fate would give me a hand, I walked back inside the Hale mansion with the firm resolve to win back Bella's heart.

-----

Lemme know what you think…. Review, people! :p thanks in advance. Bye! Till next chapter…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The following morning, I put on my black jeggings, white fitted shirt and a light pink cardigan. I gather my keys, black purse and step out of my condo. The sun is out and I find myself feeling light-hearted despite the turbulent emotions stirred within me by last night's events. I approach the elevator, press the DOWN button and give my nails a quick inspection. Hmmm…. I need a trip to the nail salon really soon. A muted PING announces the arrival of the lift and the doors finally slide open.

A loud gasp from within makes me look up and I freeze in my steps. I'm face to face with classic, Grecian goddess-like features, exceptional bronze hair and mesmerizing green eyes wide with surprise and recognition.

"Bella? Sweetheart, is that you?"

Esme Cullen: My ex-mother-in-law.

She pulls me to her and gives me a really tight hug. She pours so much enthusiasm into it I find my ribs pressing into my insides, hurting a little bit.

"Oh, Bella! What are you doing here?" she pulls back, thankfully allowing my ribs to expand back to their place.

"Hi, Esme. I actually live here," I give her a small smile and smooth out my hair a bit, suddenly conscious of being confined in such a small space with Edward's mother. I feel dowdy. God, she looks so good! It's like seeing a mirror image of Edward – only shorter and very much feminine. Sigh.

"You do? Oh, honey. Such a small world! Do you remember Mrs. Taylor, my best friend? Her Seattle base is just up on the penthouse of this building! And you live here now?" Wow, she's over the moon happy! I almost laugh out loud at her obvious pleasure with this chance meeting. I find myself mirroring her emotions but, well, only tamer, I guess.

"Are you off to meet someone, sweetie?" she asks, still clutching my hands in her dainty ones.

"I'm on my way to have breakfast. There's a cozy café just across the street. They really have good coffee there."

"Would you mind if I join you?" Oh, gosh. The energy in this lady is just too much. I can just picture sparks coming out of her body right now with all the excitement going through her.

"Absolutely not, Esme. I'd be delighted if you'd join me," I tell her with a genuine smile. I really missed her.

Esme starts her pleasant chatter as the lift descends to the ground floor.

"Ooooh! That's seriously marvellous coffee," she hums and cuts into her sinfully-rich French toast.

I don't hold back my giggle this time as I take a big bite out of my mouthwatering strawberry Belgian waffle. Oh, gosh! This is heaven! I take a sip of my chai tea latte. Then, Esme decides to drop her bomb.

"We missed you," she says, her eyes focused on her food.

It's a good thing I already swallowed the liquid or else I could've spewed it into the food on our table. I dab my lips with a napkin and take a lungful of much needed air. "Esme…" Oh God, let me not break down in front of all these people. Another deep breath. "Esme, I'm sorry. For leaving like that… the way I did," I paused and slowly reached out to touch her now trembling hands. "But I had to leave. I had no… I had no other choice." Tears now threathen to spill over, my vision starts to blur. I dab at my eyes quickly, opting not to give the breakfast crowd a "Bella Drama Special".

"We wanted to be there for you, sweetheart. We're your family," her lips and chin start to quiver and so did mine. I scoot over to the comfy brown leather chair beside her and envelope her in a tight embrace. This woman cared for me and evidently, still does. I owe her and her family an apology at the very least, for my abandonment. She treated me like her own daughter and what did I do? I walk out on her beloved son. What have I done? In all my pain and darkness, I failed to consider the repercussions of my actions on people who have shown me only love and kindness. "Forgive me, Bella. If you felt that leaving was the only option for you. I guess we didn't do a very good job supporting you emotionally. For that, I'm truly sorry, dear. Please forgive me," she hiccups into my shoulder, pain and regret leaking in her voice.

I continue to rub wide up and down strokes on her back in an attempt to comfort her. "No, no, Esme. You have nothing to be sorry for. Believe me. It was… really … It was all me, Esme. I was… " I took a deep breath, aiming for composure as my emotions start to get the better of me. "I was … overcome… with my grief. I felt that I was burdening Edward with that. I couldn't share the pain with him and it … it was just too much for me. I had to get away. I'm sorry for hurting you, Esme."

Her verdant eyes gaze into mine, so filled with tenderness and kindness like nothing I've seen - definitely never from my own mother. She gently cups my face in her hands and her face lights up with her radiant smile.

"Bella, let's leave all of that behind us. I sincerely believe we saw each other today for a reason and I'm looking forward to know what that is real soon. I love you. I always have. You're like my own daughter. And from now on I'll see to it we keep in touch. Is that okay with you?"

"I'd love that, Esme. Thank you… for loving me," I almost choke with the bursting emotions swirling within me. I decide to push them down since we already gave everyone in the café an entertaining "show" today. With a quick sweep around the room, I saw several people giving us direct stares while a few others pretend to be busy with wolfing down the food of their choice that morning.

"Listen. How about we finish this heavenly breakfast and head straight to the boutiques and give our credit cards a workout? How about that?" she announces with a bright gleam in her shimmering eyes.

I nod enthusiastically and we both giggle like teenage girls.

"I'm back! My feet are killing me! Hello, my dear boy," My exuberant mother, rushing in like that Looney Tunes' Tazmanian Devil, dumps her huge shopping bags near my kitchen counter and lands a big, fat, wet kiss on my cheeks. Oh ho! My Dad's sure to have a coronary when he sees next month's credit card bill.

"Ugh, Mom. May I remind you I'm no longer a 6 year old child?" I love my mother to death but sometimes she just acts like I'm still her little baby. It can get embarrassing sometimes.

Her face falls a bit and guilt suddenly floods me for making her feel bad. I hug her to me and give her an equally sloppy kiss which I promptly and gently wipe off with the back my hand. With a simple "I love you, Mom" she brightens up and wraps her arms around my waist to return my embrace.

"You want me to get you a light snack, Mom? I'm leaving in a few hours," I announce as I walk over to the refrigerator. I wasn't really surprised to see it's fully stocked. When my Mom comes over for a brief visit, she sees to it my cupboards and ref overflow with food supplies. She says I got too thin since…. well….

I reach for a carton of orange juice and start pouring it into a tall glass when Mom says, "Oh, guess who I saw today? Bella!"

"Oh, shit!" the orange liquid rushes to the floor as I wildly jerk the hand holding the carton. Thank God it's not a scalpel I'm holding over a living, breathing human being!

"Can you believe she lives in the same building as Maggie Taylor? So, we had breakfast together. We talked, went shopping. We went back to her place and I offered to decorate her condo. It was so charming, Edward. You should go and see it," she gives me a meaningful look and saunters to the guestroom with her bags.

A jumble of thoughts swirl in my dazed brain and then everything clicks into place. Confusion gives way to clarity. Despair turns to joy. I run over to my Mom, give her another hug and kiss. "Thanks, Mom," I beam at her as I grab my car keys and make a mad dash to my car.

"Go get her, Tiger."


End file.
